The present invention relates to a pressing iron having a housing, or case, provided with an opening into which a flexible power cord extends and receiving a cord guide device to limit flexure, or bending, of the cord at the outlet of the housing.
The patent document DE 93 06 930U discloses a pressing iron having a power cord that is reinforced locally by a flexible cord guide device that surrounds the cord adjacent to the housing of the iron. The iron also has a maintenance shank, or rod, pivotally mounted on the heel of the iron and adapted to occupy a deployed position in which the free end of the rod comes to support the cord at a point relatively distant from the cord outlet in order to displace the cord and a folded up position in which the rod is folded up against the heel of the iron. With such a solution, the maintenance rod in the deployed position presents the advantage of extending the cord in order to prevent it from rubbing against the articles being ironed. The possibility of retracting the maintenance rod also presents the advantage of reducing the space occupied by the iron during storage. However, such a maintenance rod is not usable with an iron whose power cord is disposed at a lower position, close to the center of the heel of the iron, and not near the top. In addition, such a maintenance rod presents the drawback of encumbering the heel of the iron when it is in the retracted position, with one result being that it cannot be used with an iron provided with a filling orifice at the rear.